An Idle Mind Is The Devil’s Playground
by Karla YtF
Summary: Traducción oficial y aprobada por Night Flame Niko. Un Harry Potter aburrido no es una buena señal. Dumbledore le ha dicho que no puede mensajearse con sus amigos, pero... ¿Qué tal con sus enemigos? Slash en el futuro.
1. Chapter 1

_An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground_

Autora: **Night Flame Miko**

Contribuciones de: **Chocolate coated Blue**

Traducción al español por: **KarlaYTF**

**

* * *

**

Harry estaba **aburrido**.

No tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Sin poder dejar su cuarto más que para ir al baño o hacer que-hacer, sentía que el tiempo pasaba aún más lento solamente para molestarlo y con si fuera poco, el maldito de Dumbledore no le dejaba mandarle cartas a sus amigos o dejar que ellos le mandaran correspondencia; el anciano incluso había reajustado los malditos hechizos protectores para extra asegurarse.

Gruñéndose a sí mismo, volvía a contar las rejas del techo, intentando que pasara el tiempo... no estaba funcionando. Suspirando bajó su mirada desde el techo hasta el escritorio en el que estaba sentado, sus pies descansando en éste y él recargado en las dos patas traseras de la silla, casi esperando caerse para así al menos tener algo que hacer.

Si. Estaba así se aburrido.

Miró la hoja blanca que tenía a fuera, esperando que alguna nueva idea para hacer la tarea que ya había acabado le cruzara por la mente, nada, absolutamente nada. Miró en blanco a la hoja y de pronto, su mente empezó a trabajar, una idea le llegaba, mientras que despacio una gran sonrisa un tanto macabra se formaba en su rostro. Cualquiera que lo hubiera visto se sentiría un tanto perturbado y bastante preocupado ante aquella sonrisa. Pero también deberían saber que "Una mente aburrida es el patio de juegos del Diablo", especialmente cuando dicha mente aburrida tenía un padre, un padrino y padrino adoptivo como un trío de extraordinarios bromistas.

Tomando la hoja comenzó a escribir.

* * *

Voldemort suspiró; llevando una mano a su rostro, comenzó a masajearse las sienes, esperando que el dolor de cabeza palpitante desapareciera lo más pronto posible. Debía admitir que estaba aburrido. Aquello podía ser debido a la falta de ayuda necesitada de él por parte de sus mortífagos o el sentido de completo aburrimiento que venía de su lazo con Potter. No estaba mejorando y de hecho estaba a unos diez minutos de irse a buscar a una pobre alama para aliviarlo de su aburrimiento, sea mortífago o no.

Iba a poner en marcha su plan cuando una lechuza blanca atravesó su ventana, llegando hasta su escritorio y alzando hacia él su pata.

Se le quedo viendo, ella parpadeó mientras él veía de la lechuza a la ventana.

_¿Cómo rayos el maldito pájaro había atravesado sus hechizos protectores?_

Y al parecer mirarla no hacía efecto, ella solo parpadeaba y revoloteaba ferozmente hacia él, sin duda cansada de esperar a que tomara la carta. Suspiró mientras el dolor de cabeza parecía crecer diez veces más. Verificó que no tuviera hechizos peligrosos pero pronto se dio cuenta que no llevaba ninguna clase de magia potencialmente dañina. Viendo por última vez a la lechuza (juraba que la había visto en otra parte), abrió la carta tan solo para arquear las cejas al empezar a leerla.

_A mi querida Cara de Serpiente,_

_¡Soy yo! Tú Niño Maravilla favorito. Pensé que podía escribirte y saludarte, ya sabes, ¿Restaurar lazos y todo eso? Aja... ¿A quién engaño?, Estoy aburrido como no tienes idea, atraparte en un maldito cuarto por tres meses puede hacerte eso, y Dumb-door me ordenó no escribirle a ninguno de mis amigos, algo acerca de que podías seguir las cartas, como si no supieras donde estoy. Heh. Pensé que se suponía debía ser listo, ya sabes, la edad te hace más sabio o algo así, ¿o tal vez se está volviendo/se ha vuelto loco? (ósea, de verdad, las grageas de limón, ¿necesito explicar más?) ¿Y qué rayos le pasan a sus ojos? ¡Debe ponerse un hechizo que los haga destellar así! Ya sabes: 101 maneras de espantar y aterrorizar a niños potencialmente impresionables sin que sus padres lo averigüen, solamente tiene que usar ropa excéntrica, dejarse crecer la barba, destellar los ojos y llamar a todos "querido niño" (incluso a las niñas). Solamente porque es como, cien años más viejo que el resto del mundo... Pst, me distraje un poco._

_Realmente dudo mucho que hayas llegado hasta aquí, supongo que tienes mejores cosas que hacer, mortífagos que torturar, muggles que matar y todo eso. Si sí llegaste hasta aquí realmente te felicito._

_El caso es que el Gran Al nunca dijo que no podía mandarle cartas a alguien mas, quiero decir, tu y yo no somos amigos (Dios, no!), más como... ¿archi-enemigos?, en el mejor de los casos... Hmmm... Me pregunto que haría Al si supiera la influencia que has tenido en mi vida, seguramente le daría un ataque cardiaco *sonrié*, no, enserio, nos conocemos desde que tenía como, un año de edad y has estado apareciéndote cada año en que he estado en la escuela (excepto el tercero). Jaja, su reacción sería genial, ¿Quizá valga la pena intentarlo? Es de hecho su culpa, dejándome con muggles abusivos, ese viejo._

_Me pregunto si la locura es contagiosa, creo que me has dado algo de la tuya. Bueno, realmente hace a las cosas más interesantes._

_Si estoy loco, ya lo sabes._

_Oh, parece que mis familiares necesitan de su elfo doméstico otra vez (¡Yay! Podré salir de mi habitación)... Me pregunto si me darán de comer hoy... Hmmm, bueno, fue divertido._

De,

El Elegido,

*Alias Harry Potter*

*El-niño-que-no-murió*

Parpadeando mientras veía la carta, Voldemort no supo si creer lo que acababa de leer. Levantó la vista y miró a la lechuza blanca que ahora reconocía como la de Harry Potter. Miraba calmada, esperando aparentemente lista para una respuesta.

Mirando la carta una vez más no supo si reír o enojarse; decidiendo que lo mejor era quedarse neutral, ahora se preguntaba si debía responder. Habían, realmente, algunas cuestiones en la letra (¿Cara de Serpiente?) que debía aclarar y así, el Señor Oscuro agarró una pluma y una hoja y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

* * *

Harry se levantó de su cama con las manos en la cabeza, continuaba imaginando que haría Voldemort una vez que leyera la carta. Ya había pensado en algunos increíbles escenarios donde el Señor Oscuro incineraba la carta e inmediatamente se iba a matar a algunos de sus queridos mortífagos. También estaba el escenario en donde el Señor Oscuro se atragantaba hasta morir o incluso explotaba, siendo incapaz de comprender como Potter era tan estúpido como para mandarle correo.

Por supuesto todo esto había empezado hace un par de de días y cada diferente escenario se estaba volviendo menos realista mientras el tiempo pasaba. Y claro, no se había esperando siquiera una respuesta, y solo fue cuando ya había mandado la carta con Hedwig cuando comenzó a considerar que el maldito bastardo podría herirla solamente para molestar. Pero eso ya era muy tarde ahora, así que en lugar de gastar el tiempo preocupándose por su única lechuza (y primer amigo) se sorprendía a sí mismo con su imaginación.

Apenas había pasado de las grageas de limón y Voldy siendo comido por una de ellas de niño (claro que Dumbledore se la había dado), como llegó a ese estado, ni siquiera él lo sabía; pero de pronto Hedwig llegó, revoloteando feliz de verlo otra vez.

Toda la preocupación que había estado guardando se fue y rápidamente, yendo hacia ella, le ofreció algo de su comida para lechuza. Fue solo entonces, cuando la estaba cuidando que notó una carta y se dio cuenta de que Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro Tenebroso, sicótico megalomaniaco y en general, el chico malo, había, había respondido.

Todo lo que su mente pensó en ese momento fue: En la madre...

Tomándola, rezaba por que no hubiera nada malo en la carta (maldiciones ocultas, port-keys, entre otras), pensando que realmente se había vuelto loco.

Rompiendo el sello trasero, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando nada malo pasó. Sacando la letra, sintió un peculiar cosquilleo cuando empezó a leer la respuesta, no era nerviosismo, era más como un sentimiento de "¿Qué carajo pasa?" y una vocecita preguntando "¿Qué carajo podría haber escrito?". Pensando que era mejor acabar con ello y leerla, así lo hizo.

**Al Niño Maravilla,**

**Esa fue una de las cartas más patéticas que he leído en mi vida. Literalmente sentía como mi inteligencia se drenaba con cada palabra, aunque tu interesante fascinación con los sobrenombres me sorprendió un poco, supongo. Normalmente ignoraría tan patética correspondencia (o mataría al que la envió, pero de todas formas a ti te voy a matar) pero hubo algo que sentí, debía corregir. Eso de la "Cara de Serpiente", no me veo así desde un buen de meses.**

**Otra cosa, la locura no es, por fortuna, contagiosa, (piensa en todos los niños que el Viejo ya hubiera dañado), aunque, considerando nuestro lazo no me sorprendería si realmente te volvieras loco; no digo que yo este demente, no más. Eso fue un efecto secundario desafortunado del ritual, junto con la apariencia, aunque mis deseos homicidas permanecen a salvo, así que no te preocupes, aún te voy a matar más adelante, solo que ahorita no tengo tiempo de ir a cazar adolescentes patéticos.**

**Admito que recibir una carta tuya me sorprendió, pero después de leerla creo que podemos decir que o te has vuelto totalmente loco, por así decirlo, o te has vuelto totalmente arrogante.**

**De cualquier forma debo ahora de cambiar mis planes, gracias, de verdad, muchas (sarcásticas) gracias.**

**¿Por qué no vas a buscar una serpiente que molestar? Así no tendría que escuchar tus quejidos.**

**Además, ¿A qué te refieres con que te tratan como elfo doméstico y que a ver si ahora si te dan de comer? Pensaba que después de que supuestamente me derrotaras (teniendo en cuenta de que fue tu sangre la que me trajo de vuelta) te trataban como príncipe.**

**Hasta la próxima, **

El Señor Oscuro,

Voldemort.

**P.S. Si insistes en escribirme al menos aprender a hablar con propiedad, no insultes a la gente si solamente lo vas a hacer a medias.**

Harry sacudió la cabeza. No podía creerlo, realmente le había mandado y había recibido una respuesta casi cordial (si las constantes amenazas de muerte y el constante recordatorio de qué tan patético era no contaran) del mismo Señor Oscuro. Pegándose con la carta en los labios, comenzó a pensar en una respuesta. Estaba apunto de sacar la hoja y pluma cuando se dio cuenta de la hora y, se dispuso a ir a la cama, decidiendo que la escribiría al siguiente día.

* * *

**Notas de la traductora:**

Le escribí a Night Flame Niko pidiéndole su permiso para traducir uno de los mejores fics de HP que he leído y con gusto, respondió un gran "Si". Esperamos todas que apoyen esta historia y si desean leerla en inglés tan solo vayan a la susodicha escrita por **Night Flame Niko**, con participaciones de **Chocolate coated Blue.**

Gracias,

Toda review sobre el fic le será pasada a Night :) siéntanse libres de dejarlas aquí.

Karla

**12 de Marzo del 2009**


	2. Chapter 2

_An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground_

Autora: **Night Flame Miko**

Contribuciones de: **Chocolate coated Blue**

Traducción al español por: **KarlaYTF**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

Harry se levantó sintiéndose increíblemente descansado, y aquello no era por la falta de pesadillas. El, finalmente, _finalmente_, había tenido algo que hacer, incluso si ese algo era escribirle una carta al Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort; entre todas las personas.

Pensando en la carta de la que aún no podía creer, tuviera ya una respuesta. Por un momento pensó que todo pudo haber sido un sueño (o una pesadilla, dependiendo) pero luego vio el sobre aún abierto de la carta y el tipo de letra tan distintivo de Voldy, que se formaba a través de ella.

Se sorprendió ante el alivio que sintió; y no por que esta correspondencia con Voldemort verdaderamente estaba pasando, sino por el hecho de que por fin tendría a alguien con quien hablar de nuevo.

Una larga sonrisa se expandió en todo su rostro y, rindiéndose ante su demencia, caminó hasta el escritorio y comenzó a escribir una respuesta a la carta del Señor Oscuro.

Mientras comenzaba a escribir, pensó que verdaderamente él sí tenía un deseo suicida y lo que realmente deseaba ahora era ver el rostro de Mouldy-Voldy cuando leyera _esta _carta.

* * *

Voldemort apenas estaba despertando esa mañana cuando un sonido aterrizó en su ventana. Y él conocía éste sonido.

Despacio, se volteó hacia la ventana y su ceja se torció cuando vio a la lechuza blanca parada en el barandal de la ventana, aún pegando su pico contra la ventana.

Caminando hacia la ventana, la abrió y miró perplejo a la lechuza, la cual voló hasta su cama, sacando su patita con una carta en ella.

- Reforcé los hechizos ayer. ¿Cómo diablos sigue metiéndose esa maldita ave?. - Gruñó con los dientes entrecerrados, mirando al ave. Pudo haber jurado que la lechuza le había sonreído, si eso era posible.

Suspirando furioso, quitó la carta del ave, moviendo su atención de ella apenas para notar como ésta se iba volando y atravesaba la aún abierta ventana.

Mirando la ventana y después a la carta entre sus manos, Voldemort se preguntó si Potter no quería una respuesta. Aunque por supuesto, los deseos de Potter no le evitarían enviarle correo, si así lo él quería.

Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer. Pronto, una ceja comenzó a bailar en su rostro y, cientos de millas lejos de ahí, Harry Potter parpadeó antes de sonreír ampliamente.

Voldemort estaba listo para matar algo ya para antes de que terminara la tercera frase.

**Al Chico Tommy,**

**¿Ya no pareces serpiente? ¿Cómo lograste eso? ¡¿Espera... tú... mudaste de piel?!**

**¡Qué asco! No necesitaba (¡ni quería!) esa imagen en mi cabeza.**

**Bueno, de cualquier forma, ¿Ahora cómo te ves? Quiero decir, tu eres, bastante anciano, algo como, setenta años o algo así de grosero. Perdóname pero, el viejo Gran Al puede hacerla de anciano y todo pero, una reliquia no puede ser un Señor Oscuro, es decir, todo tu show se basa en tu imagen, ¿O no?**

**¿O regresaste a aquellos días con tu diario? Aún así tendrías problemas, aunque bueno, tal vez un niño de quince o dieciséis años, podría (**_**podría**_**) ser tal vez un Señor Oscuro. Personalmente espero que seas un vejete, hace que mi trabajo sea mucho más rápido, si sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**Aunque no significa que los ancianos sean fáciles de derrotar, Al es un ejemplo claro, *suspiro*, tú realmente no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. El ruco se rehúsa a entrenarme y todo lo que puedo aprender es de los libros de la biblioteca, y por lo tanto, no puedo aprender lo que quisiera. ¿¡Así que qué dices!? Préstame unos de tus libros para que así podamos tener una... más justa batalla, cuando lleguemos al final.**

**De cualquier forma, ese no es el punto. Si decides responder a esta carta vas a tener que enviarla con una de tus lechuzas o usar un juramento mágico para no dañar a la mía. No sé en qué estaba pensando la vez pasada (quiero decir, no pensaba, pero eso no es nuevo), pero realmente no quiero que mates a mi lechuza por algo que diga o solo por que se te dé la gana. La quiero mucho.**

**Así que supongo que nos vemos después, si decides contestar esta carta.**

**De, **

**El Salvador,**

**Alias Harry Potter**

**Alias El niño que enloqueció**

**P.S. Sé lo que piensas de mi inteligencia, pero no te daré más razones para que vengas a cazarme, así que continuaré con mis insultos infantiles en vez de decir algo que realmente te haga ponerte a "cazar adolescentes patéticos" como tan elocuentemente lo escribiste. Tienes algo con las palabras, sabes.**

Un Incendio, sin la necesidad de varita, después, y Voldemort seguía teniendo una urgencia de causar daño. Viendo las cenizas yacientes en el suelo de su estudio, su áurea se incendió como fiera a su alrededor, advirtiendo a sus mortífagos que él estaba, verdaderamente, no disponible. Al menos que quisieran morir.

Clavando su pluma en la botella de tinta, el Señor Oscuro comenzó a escribir ferozmente en un pedazo de hoja, con los labios pegados en una sola línea.

¡No podía creer la audacia de ese niño! El mocoso no tenía que insultar a nadie, tan sólo necesitaba hablar para darle razones a los demás de causarle un daño perpetuo. Uno pensaría que había aprendido técnicas de supervivencia, con todas las experiencias tan cerca de la muerte que había tenido y eso sin tomar en cuenta la constante amenaza de muerte en la que vivía desde que tenía un año de edad.

Terminando la carta, Voldemort le sonrió fríamente, sintiendo como su coraje por fin se calmaba. Llamando a una de sus lechuzas que tenía en la mansión, le ató la carta, mientras añadía un maleficio sin varita, tan sólo para hacer que su mensaje quedara lo suficientemente claro.

Mandó a la lechuza y mientras la veía desaparecer en la distancia, la sonrisa en sus labios permaneció. Tan sólo deseaba poder estar ahí para ver la cara del mocoso cuando leyera la carta.

* * *

Apenas habían pasado unas horas cuando Harry sintió un golpe de dolor desde su cicatriz, lo cual significa, por supuesto, que Voldy estaba enojado, muy enojado. Enojado como para "Destazar la espina de alguien y golpearlo hasta la muerte con ella". Así, Harry consideró que había hecho un buen trabajo y sólo esperaba que Hedwig saliera de ahí lo suficientemente rápido.

Por supuesto, dos horas después, ella llegó hasta la ventana y comenzó a andar con él. Harry sabía que ahora sólo tenía que esperar, no había forma de que Voldy se enojara tanto y no respondiera su carta. A Harry no le quedaba la menor duda de que su carta había encendido a Voldy; él sabía que el Señor Oscuro se podía, a veces, enojar y otras, _**enojarse**_.

Harry también sabía que la segunda forma él mismo la provocaba con el mero hecho de existir y ahora con el envío de cartas llenas de insultos destinadas al Idiota Malvado.

La mitad del día había pasado antes de que la carta llegara. Ahora, Harry no era la persona más lista en la mayoría de las ocasiones, aparte de que usualmente se metía en situaciones sin pensar antes en lo que estaba haciendo. Pero esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

Cuando la lechuza llegó aullando a su habitación y aterrizó en su escritorio, mirándolo fijamente, con una carta pegada a su pata, Harry pensó que tomarlo como una señal y agradecerle a Dios de que haber cumplido los diecisiete años hacía ya un mes. Sacó su varita entonces y verifico en busca de hechizos.

Tres segundos más tarde y, en silencio, envió una oración agradeciendo haber pensando antes. Un muy poderoso hechizo fue lanzado de la carta. Relativamente fácil de bloquear, sin embargo, si no era bloqueado, era casi imposible de contrarrestar una vez que había hecho efecto; especialmente uno tan poderoso como el que Voldemort había puesto en la carta. Murmurando el contra hechizo, Harry alcanzó y tomó la carta de la viciosa lechuza, sin embargo el pájaro solamente lo miró fijamente. A pesar de ser negra, esta ave le recordaba demasiado a Malfoy.

Abriendo la carta, Harry comenzó a leer.

_Mocoso,_

_Olvida lo que dije, no necesitas insultar a nadie para que quieran matarte. Eres afortunado (extremadamente afortunado) de que tenga una muy importante operación en marcha, de otra forma, hubiera abandonado todo para ir tras de ti, tan sólo por llamarme "Chico Tommy". ¿Quieres morir? Por verdaderamente eso parece._

_Ahora, al asunto verdadero. ¡NO MUDÉ! Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a pensar algo así o te mataré, no importa lo que este haciendo. Y no soy, no soy, un anciano. Tengo unos veinte en apariencia... y ahora, una más creciente urgencia de acabar contigo; algo que ni siquiera yo pensé que fuera posible. Bien hecho, una vez más has logrado lo imposible._

_Ahora. No. No te voy a prestar ningún libro. Ya es muy difícil matarte sin que siquiera tengas ideas de cómo pelear. Y eso no fue un cumplido. He llegado a la conclusión innegable, de que tienes la suerte de tu lado. En sus dos formas. La mala suerte de siempre acabar en situaciones en las que acabas y la buena de salir de ellas ileso. Pero toda la suerte llega a su final y pretendo estar ahí cuando eso pase (acabarla yo, como será el caso)._

_También, juro por mi magia que no lastimaré la lechuza de Harry Potter, a menos que ella me ataque a mí o a la mia, y/o sea usada para transportar alguna forma de hechizo/conjuro/maleficio en el proceso de entregar una carta/paquete etc._

_No doy mi juramento así de fácil, simplemente creo que ver lechuzas desconocidas va a captar la atención de los que cuidan tu casa (no la cuidan bien, por cierto)._

_Finalmente, no respondiste a mi última pregunta en la carta pasada. Estoy casi tentado a olvidar el asunto pero has encendido la muy poca curiosidad no-literaria que hay en mi. ¿Por qué tus familiares te tratan como te tratan? Respóndeme esta vez o atiéndete a las consecuencias, que no serán buenas._

_Atentamente *¡aja!*,_

_El Señor Oscuro,_

_Voldemort_

Harry volvió a leer la carta antes de sacudir la cabeza. Realmente había logrado hacer enojar al tipo esta vez. La última vez habían menos amenazas de muerte y esta vez la letra de Voldemort era delgada y puntiaguda, en lugar de la fluida cursiva que había la última vez. Por supuesto que Voldy estaba bastante enojado cuando la escribió, esto, a Harry no le sorprendió, lo había previsto.

No. Lo que sorprendió a Harry fue lo rápido que el enojo se le pasó al Señor Oscuro, o tal vez ya no estaba tan demente. Antes, el coraje podía durar horas, incluso días antes de que Voldy finalmente lo olvidara.

Decidiendo esperar antes de mandar la siguiente, Harry se lanzó a su cama y comenzó a leer la carta de nuevo, mientras una sonrisa se le formaba en el rostro. Al menos ya no estaba aburrido.

* * *

**Notas**:

Yay! Sigan apoyando el fic, muchas gracias :) Toda review es pasada a Night. El fic original está en mis favoritos, ya saben que FF no deja escribir direcciones en las hojas de los fics.

Karla

**18 de Marzo del 2009**


	3. Chapter 3

_An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground_

Autora: **Night Flame Miko**

Contribuciones de: **Chocolate coated Blue**

Traducción al español por: **KarlaYTF**

**Capítulo 3**

Harry se esperó un par de semanas antes de contestar la siguiente carta.

La decisión no fue por que intentaba no verse ansioso, no, simplemente era por que no sabía que hacer. Voldemort quería saber que estaba pasando con su familia sin embargo no había forma que le dijera, es decir, ellos eran archi enemigos, ¿Cierto?, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a alguien así información que ni siquiera le había contando verdaderamente a sus amigos? A pesar de las consecuencias, sabía que no podía seguir alargando esto, podía sentir la furia crecer a través de su vínculo, y si él podía sentirla así quería decir que Voldemort estaba realmente molesto.

Suspirando se resignó a su destino y se sentó en la silla, agarrando una pluma y papel, le sonrió a Hedwig cuando vio como ella le mandaba una especie de mirada de preocupación. Esto era lo mejor que podía hacer, a pesar de las consecuencias.

Voldemort estaba enojado.

Y eso era todo. Había esperado tres días, tres malditos días y aún no había respuesta. El mocoso no creía que simplemente podía ignorar al Señor Oscuro, ¿Verdad? Oh, no. Si una respuesta no llegaba hoy, entonces Voldemort iba a hacer algo de lo que el mocoso se arrepentiría, verdaderamente.

Apenas había terminado una reunión con los mortífagos. Cerró la puerta detrás de él cuando una lechuza blanca bastante familiar llegó y atravesó la ventana abierta (¿Quién seguía dejando esas malditas cosas abiertas?), se sentó en su silla.

La miró fieramente, como si fuera la culpa de la lechuza el que su amo se haya tomado tanto en responder una carta. Acomodándose, empezó a leer. Su furia casi olvidada regresaba mientras leía la tan corta respuesta.

_**A mi acosador Señor Oscuro,**_

_Así que estaba en lo correcto, ya sabes donde estoy y, aparentemente, sabes que estoy siendo cuidado. Se pegan afuera como unas tumbas, idiotas._

_De todas formas, ¿Por qué insistes en saber acerca de mis familiares? Para serte sincero, no creo que te vaya a decir, quiero decir, somos enemigos, ¿O me equivoco? (De hecho esas es la razón que escriba en primer lugar) ¿Por qué te diría algo como eso cuando ni siquiera se lo he dicho a mis amigos? Ya no importa que tu (conociéndote) mi molestarás acerca del tema la próxima vez que nos veamos._

_Así que lo siento, pero eso sería lo equivalente a cavar mi propia tumba emocional._

_Estoy seguro de que podrás encontrar otra manera, pero no será de mi._

_**De,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

_P.S. Recuerda no lastimar a mi lechuza, a menos de que quieras perder tu magia._

Voldemort rió ante la letra. El mocoso creía que podía esconderle algo a él, ¿Verdad? Bueno, pues Voldemort no necesitaba al mocoso para decírselo. Aquello había sido una formalidad, una forma para que Potter evitara algo de dolor. Parece que él mismo tendrá que obtener la información.

Una sonrisa aterrorizante se formó en la cara de Voldemort. Parece que disfrutará de esto.

Harry se sentó en su cama, tallándose las manos.

No sabía que esperar, probablemente una carta dañina, con un muy, demasiado, poderoso maleficio en ella. O tal vez iba a morir. De hecho, ahora que lo pensaba, las dos opciones estaban probablemente conectadas. Suspirando se acostó en la cama, con las piernas colgando por el borde, dando golpecitos agitados en el piso.

Era divertido. Sin embargo, cualquier cosa por la que espero no lo preparó para lo que realmente pasó. En un segundo estaba acostado en su cama, esperando ansiosamente a que algo esperara, y en el siguiente estaba sujetándose la cabeza, intentando ahogar sus gritos mientras Voldemort atacaba su mente a través del lazo.

Atravesando las barreras mentales de Harry, comenzó a viajar a través de sus memorias, por supuesto que el Señor Oscuro no fue gentil, desgarrando el camino a través de la mente de Harry, buscando y encontrando todo lo que estaba buscando. Encontró los recuerdos del armario, las palizas de cuando Harry no podía controlar su magia accidental, el hambre, los sobrenombres. Todo. Nada fue escondido a la vista del Señor Oscuro. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba intentando ahogar sus gritos en la almohada, habiéndose retorcido en la cama, y con la cara húmeda, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Esto era peor que cualquier cosa que Snape llegó a hacer, posiblemente peor que la maldición cruciatus, pero aquella comparación tal vez sea solamente por su odio a la legitimancia.

Finalmente se terminó y casi dudando, el Señor Oscuro dejó la mente de Harry y con ella, el cuerpo derrotado del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, quejándose a través de su garganta, cansado de tanto gritar y de las memorias antiguas ahora frescas. Parecieron pasar años, pero eventualmente encontró la energía para levantarse y vagamente notó como Hedwig había llegado a su lado y ahora lo miraba con preocupación.

Arrastrándose hasta la mesa, Harry escribió unas pocas palabras en un pedazo de hoja y se lo dió a Hedwig, quien se marchó silenciosamente. Sintiéndose adormecido a todo, cayéndose sobre la mesa delante de su escritorio, Harry pegó su cabeza en la madera y cayó dentro una siesta mental, con su mente plagada de viejas pesadillas.

Voldemort estaba relativamente sorprendido cuando vio la carta, había estado esperando una carta furiosa del chico (Harry, o al menos Potter, se corrigió a sí mismo, el muggle obseso solía llamar al mocoso "chico"* y él no imitaría a un muggle). Abriendo la carta, Voldemort leyó las pocas palabras que contenía y, por primera vez, probablemente, sintió un poco de arrepentimiento.

**Riddle**,

_Espero que estés feliz. Ahora te odio tanto como tú a mí._

**De,**

**Potter**

**Notas**:

* No se como esté traducido en los libros en español (mis libros son en inglés).


	4. Chapter 4

_An Idle Mind Is The Devil's Playground_

Autora: **Night Flame Miko**

Contribuciones de: **Chocolate coated Blue**

Traducción al español por: **KarlaYTF**

**Capítulo 4**

Harry se encontraba acostado, mirando al techo.

Verdaderamente no sabía que hacer. Normalmente, cuando cosas como estas pasaban (con Snape, por ejemplo) simplemente se pondría ridículamente furioso, discutiría y gritaría en su mente, y luego tomaría la revancha cuando y donde pudiera. Pero en este caso no podía, aparte de que la persona que lo molestó era uno de los magos más poderosos del Mundo Mágico, era por que realmente él debió haber esperado esto. Voldemort era su enemigo, como lo dijo en la carta pasada, esa era la razón por la que le estaba enviando cartas. Debió haber recordado que Voldemort conseguía lo que quería. Y generalmente en la forma más dolorosa para el afectado.

Honestamente esperaba que Voldemort averiguara todo acerca de su vida con los Dursleys eventualmente. No necesitaba mucho esfuerzo (Snape había visto cosas después de todo y era difícil imaginar que ese bastardo no le había dado toda la información que pudiera al Señor Oscuro). Y realmente sabía que Voldemort se iba a poner, bastante, bastante furioso al leer su carta, y esperaba una maldición dolorosa, un secuestro, una amenaza a sus amigos, etc, en respuesta. Pero por alguna razón no esperaba esa dolorosa violación mental.

Había pasado apenas un día desde que había enviado la carta, y ya se sentía bastante tonto. Es decir, siempre es asumido que él aborrece al Señor Oscuro tanto como el bastardo maldito a él. Y claro que odiaba al tipo, y seguro que lo deseaba muerto, pero él no lo aborrece. No, eso lo guardaba para los Dursley's. Es decir, ¿Qué son unas cuantas amenazas a su vida comparados con 16 años de sufrimiento? (Mejor dicho 10, y unos cuantos veranos).

Suspirando miró a su cuarto, sabía que simplemente podía usar Alohomora en la puerta e ir hacer algo, considerando que ya tenía 17 años, pero sabía que al final la diversión no valía la pena y causaba más problemas de los que resolvía, al final tendría que volver y para entonces, los Dursley's podrían descargar todo su enojo en él por ser tan "raro".

Al escuchar un ruido, miró hacia la ventana y se sorprendió de ver a una orgullosa águila-lechuza llegar y aterrizar en su escritorio. Miró por un largo tiempo entre ella, la carta y un paquete que estaban atados a su pata. Obviamente el viejo Voldy no había acabado con él aún. Se preguntó que podría decir la carta.

Seguramene algo de su infantil comportamiento, lo estúpido y tonto que había sido al intentar mantener un secreto de el Señor Oscuro y que debía considerarse afortunado de que el Bastardo Malvado no hubiera hecho ningún daño permanente a su mente cuando estuvo viajando a través de ella (considerando que probablemente debía dar una oración de agradecimiento, si el Bastardo lo hubiera querido, realmente sí hubiera jodido la mente de Harry y todo lo que hubiera quedado del Salvador, hubiera sido un vegetal viviente).

La lechuza-águila pareció haberse aburrido de su inmovilidad así que voló hasta él, aterrizando en su estómago y mirándolo. De alguna forma la luz parecía destellar del pico y garras del ave. Harry estaba convencido de que la cosa lo había hecho a propósito. Dando un suspiro largo y doloroso (combinado con una mirada mortífera), sacó la carta y el paquete de la pata del ave, mirándola mientras volaba de regreso al escritorio, al parecer bastante satisfecha. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry abrió la carta, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados y convenciéndose antes de abrirlos y, temblando, empezó a leer.

_**Harry, (sí, Harry también se atragantó cuando leyó eso),**_

_¿Estas sugiriendo que no me aborrecías antes de que viera tus recuerdos? Encuentro eso difícil de creer, pero de cualquier caso, no me voy a disculpar por lo que hice. Pedí de manera... amable *escalofríos* y dos veces, antes de recurrir al método que usé. Así pues, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, sin embargo acepto que los métodos utilizados pudieron haber sido exagerados *sonrisa*. No llegaré a usar tales tácticas de nuevo (a menos de que estemos tratando de matarnos, entonces no dudaré)._

_¿Por qué me burlaría de tu vida en tu casa? En caso de que no lo hayas notado yo solo me burlo de tu estupidez y tus características de Gryffindor, pero, ¿Qué Slytherin no se burla de un Gryffindor (o al revés)? No sé por qué me estoy tratando de justificar ante ti, pero al parecer somos mucho más parecidos de lo que pensé... así que no tienes por que temerme, al menos no acerca de lo que sé de ti._

_Pero puedes seguir temiéndome en todo lo demás._

_Fuera de eso, he decidido que a pesar de que no te enseñaré nada demasiado útil, el paquete debería ayudarte con los muggles. Depende de ti si quieres usarlo o no._

_**De,**_

_**Voldemort**_

_P.S. Esto es lo más cercano a una disculpa que alguna vez obtendrás de mí. De hecho es más de lo que he ofrecido a nadie más._

_Siéntete importante._

Harry miró la carta.

Unos minutos después finalmente pudo sacarse a sí mismo del trance y miró el paquete y la lechuza que lo esperaba junto a él. El ave parecía demasiado petulante por alguna razón, mirándola feo para ser igual de petulante, Harry agarró el paquete esperando a que lo mordiera o que algo explotara. Nada.

Pero sí Voldemort no es el tipo de persona que simplemente da obsequios sin que nada peligroso pasara al mismo tiempo.

Y aún así nada pasó.

Suspirando y suspirando en alivio pero también por la agitación que sentía, Harry rompió el papel café en el que estaba envuelto y miró el libro que ahora descansaba inocentemente (si es que cualquier cosa asociada a Voldemort podía llamarse _inocente_) en su cama.

"Maleficios menores que no pueden ser rastreados" - decía el título. Una ceja se alzó en el rostro de Harry con curiosidad, y mientras giraba el libro y veía el contenido, su quijada se cayó. El libro estaba lleno de todo lo que alguna vez quiso saber de maldiciones y, saltando al primer capítulo, verdaderamente explicaba como hacer cada hechizo para que no pudiera ser rastreado. Incluso había formas de poner hechizos para que se activaran en ciertos momentos, para hacer que los hechizos no pudieran ser rastreados incluso para el que los hizo.

Estaba apunto de perderse en las infinitas posibilidades de este libro cuando la lechuza-águila abrió sus alas, intentando llamar la atención. Mirándola, era claro que ella le indicaba entre él y un pedazo de hoja (estas aves son demasiado inteligentes). Dejando salir un aún más doloroso suspiro (parecía estar haciendo eso demasiado) se levantó y miró solemnemente al libro antes de llevar su atención a la hoja en su escritorio y empezar a escribir. La lechuza-águila miraba cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que no intentara volver con el libro antes de terminar su carta.

Acabándola con un firulete, Harry puso la carta en el ave y tan pronto como lo hizo, ésta ya estaba atravesando la ventana. Cerró de golpe la ventana ante la molestia del pájaro y prácticamente brincó hasta su cama y el libro que lo esperaba. ¡Finalmente algo nuevo que hacer!

Voldemort se había quedado despierto hasta tarde, ocupado escribiendo cartas, órdenes y descripciones de futuras ataques. Finalmente habían terminado con el último asalto que había estado planeando por meses, no era nada espectacular y realmente sólo tenía como objetivo llamar la atención de la gente sin demasiado alboroto.

Después de que recobró algo de cordura, Voldemort redujo la matanza indiscriminada; estaba enviando el mensaje equivocado y realmente no ayudaba a que al gente se pasara de su lado (aparte de locos y fanáticos sangre pura, lo cual estaba bien pero no era lo suficiente no para el pellejo del cañón). Así que ahora intentaba más atraer la atención y dejar en claro sus objetivos. Por supuesto que la gente seguía muriendo, eso era regla, sólo que ahora era un poco menos.

Ni siquiera miró cuando escuchó el ruido de su ave llegando, decidió acabar antes lo que estaba haciendo. Una vez completado aquello, fue cuando miró el ave que sacaba su pata hacia él, con una carta en ella.

Cerró el entrecejo, no había esperado una respuesta tan pronto. Potter normalmente se tomaba demasiado tiempo para escribir sus pequeñas rabietas (aunque debía admitir que la última había estado justificada). Alcanzando la carta, abrió la carta con curiosidad y empezó a leer.

_**Para Voldy,**_

_Está... bien. Algo similar había estado esperando realmente, viniendo de ti, aunque debo admitir que me había olvidar que podías entrar a mi mente a través del lazo. Realmente estaba esperando algo más como un muy doloroso maleficio y en su lugar me topé con una increíblemente dolorosa violación mental. Pero eres mi enemigo y al menos me acostumbré a esto con Snape._

_Ha. De todas formas gracias por tu no-disculpa, aunque me alegré demasiado por el libro, realmente me alegraste el día *tallándose las manos juntas y riendo malvadamente*. Mi tío no sabrá lo que le golpeó. Aunque probablemente me culpe a mí de todas formas._

_Por cierto, no, yo no te aborrecía... no te aborrezco. Te odio, por supuesto, quiero verte muerto y todo eso, sólo que no te aborrezco, eso es algo que guardo para los Dursley's y para Snape. De alguna manera encontraste la forma de librarte de eso, gracias a la no-disculpa y el libro. Snape tiene bastante que decir de sus violaciones mentales y su entrenamiento pero aunque lo hiciera aún seguiría siendo un bastardo._

_Me preocupa un poco tu pájaro. ¿Le diste algo para que se hiciera más inteligente o qué? Se la pasó mirándome hasta que escribí la carta, y juro que se paró de cierta forma para que la luz destellara en esas dagas que llama garras, y eso sin contar con su pico. Es gracioso, te queda tener una lechuza inteligente y malévola (no me recuerdes a Nagini) como mascota._

_De todas formas, me quedé impresionado con tu carta, de verdad. Estaba esperando que empezaras a decir que débil era (¡Y eso no es una invitación a que lo hagas!) o algo de que debía mantener mi guardia siempre alerta y bla bla bla. El hecho de que no lo hicieras es más que una sorpresa, imagínate el resto. Aunque tu carta me hace casi pensar que estás arrepentido de lo que hiciste pero para el malvado y loco Señor Oscuro el arrepentimiento es imposible, ¿Verdad?_

_Ok, ya acabé. Tu jodi... maldito pájaro debe estar contento con la carta, supongo que lo averiguaré si me ataca cuando intente atarla a su pata. Si hay sangre en la hoja, ya sabes lo que pasó y te culpo a tí por eso. ¿No tienes más amables? Lechuzas que no sean una amenazaba para mí._

_Espera._

_Olvidé con quien estaba platicando por un segundo. Ignora el último párrafo._

_Bueno ya acabé, voy a ir a leer felizmente unas cuatro horas. Hasta luego supongo._

_**De,**_

_**Su molestia,**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Voldemort, el llamado demoniaco y maldito Señor oscuro no pudo soportarlo. Se rió. ¿Quién diría que eso de escribirse con su más grande enemigo podía ser una distracción tan positiva? El mocoso se puso a hablar sin parar de una maldita lechuza. ¡Una lechuza! ¡A su archi enemigo! ¿Tal vez el niño si se había vuelto loco? No que pudiera llamar a Potter _niño _ahora, considerando que estaba casi en sus veintes. Mentalmente, Voldemort era mayor que Potter por varias décadas, ¿Pero desde cuándo la edad mental contaba?

Mandando a su hechiza afuera terminó su día con... algo bueno. A pesar que Potter no había sido uno de sus correspondencias más inteligentes, era impresionante que no pudiera decir todo lo contrario, considerando que el chico podía escribir de cualquier cosa. Es gracioso que todos los reportes digan de lo callado y silencioso que era, pero a juzgar por las cartas parecía una caja de hablar, que podía platicar de cualquier tema por horas. Aunque considerando la infancia del chico aquello tenía sentido. Cuando se está solo por los primeros diez años de tu vida, ¿Con quién puedes hablar aparte de ti mismo?

Poniendo poderosos hechizos protectores alrededor de su cuarto, Voldemort, se metió a la cama usando solo los boxers que solía usar para dormir, pensando la forma tan fácil en la que se había ganado el perdón del chico (¡No que lo hubiera pedido!).

Los Gryffindor's eran demasiado generosos.

**N/A:**

El último capítulo que NFN escribió de este fic (14) fue tan espectacular que me dió ganas de apurarme y subir el 4to.


End file.
